


1990 The Death of Pandora Lovegood

by EliLeFey



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-17
Updated: 2017-03-17
Packaged: 2018-10-06 19:48:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10343334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EliLeFey/pseuds/EliLeFey
Summary: This is about losing a loved one too soon.  Cordelia, Eli, and Jeanne-Marie are summoned when Pandora Lovegood, one of the leading, and controversial, of research witches dies.  Magic is not for the faint of heart.  BTW, the Hekate's Dinner described is real.  There is great magic at the Three Way Crossings in many trads.  Many people in San Francisco do leave out food for the destitute, especially in my North Beach/Chinatown neighborhood.  Those who do so are blessed.





	

1990 death of Pandora Lovegood

Cordelia was deeply saddened, but not surprised, when she heard about the death of Pandora Lovegood, a truly delightful witch, talented, intelligent; her research into spellcraft and transfiguration created a whole new level of understanding. She was, of course, considered to be a heretic by those in power at the Ministry.

Magic, like technology, could kill you if you weren’t careful or lucky. Collateral damage. Pandora was a meticulous and well organized researcher, and her sacrifice proved to be of great benefit to organized magical development.

Dr Severus Valerius came to the Farm in order to attend her funeral. Eileen, Severus would be joining Cordelia, Eli and Jeanne-Marie, who were representing Avalon in paying respect to one of the most influential witches of the era. Her research had advanced the methodology of spellcraft, which was not without protests from the ‘establishment’ who felt that anything done after the Statute was wrong by nature.

Her husband, Xenophilius, was equally controversial, for publishing inconvenient truths and opinions contrary to those who felt their opinions were settled truths. Cordelia had helped him get his journal started after he’d graduated from Hogwarts, which resulted in being snubbed by the Daily Prophet’s editor, Barnabus Cuffe, whom she’d thought of as being even more of an idiot than his predecessor, who’d turned the newspaper into a Ministry propaganda outlet, “fake news” shilling whatever those in charge thought suitable, she didn’t care. The society column was fond of making snide remarks about the Morgan family, all but calling them bastards, due to their antipathy towards marriage.

Needless to say, no one from the Prophet was ever invited to any of the parties at the Farm. That didn’t stop their reporters from trying to crash the events, in disguise, but they’d never had any success. The house elves delighted in catching them and booting them off the property.

The Prophet didn’t publish a notice of death, which was a deliberate insult to the Lovegoods. Cordelia was informed of the tragedy by Tabby, who’d been told by the Lovegood house elf, Nanna, who was beside herself with grief, and needed help to care for Xeno and Luna. Cordelia and Tabby dropped what they were doing and apparated to Lovegood House, in Devon.

Xeno was in a state of shock, and Luna was only partially aware of what had happened, as she tried to talk to her father. Cordelia sent an urgent message to Jeanne-Marie, to come immediately. She left a message for Eli to get the Thestrals and the caisson used as a hearse. Xeno was in no condition to plan the funeral, so Cordelia took responsibility. Tabby got to work in the kitchen, preparing food for visitors paying their respects. The two closest families, the Diggories and the Weaseleys, would do their duty and show up, knowing they would be criticized if they didn’t, not because they had any respect for the Lovegood family.

Cordelia was sitting with Xeno and Luna, sitting on the floor next to Pandora’s body, which was unmarked by the spell that had stopped her noble heart. Xeno was crying, stroking her face and whispering her name. Luna was attempting to understand the magnitude of what had happened. She was aware of death, but had never seen it before. All she knew was that her mother had spoken some words and performed a complicated pattern with her wand, then there was a flash of black, as if all of the light from an area surrounding her mother had been extinguished. Then she saw Pandora’s body slump to the floor, a drop of blood on her lips.

As if in a dream, Luna kissed her mother and the blood was absorbed by her lips. “Take care of your father, my daughter,” she heard in her mind. She knew she would never hear her mother’s voice again, and all she could do was cry out for her father. Time stood still for both of them.

That was how Cordelia found them. Jeanne-Marie arrived a few minutes later, having left in the middle of a lecture, taking one of the flying Palominos, using up a huge amount of magical power to bend time and space to get to Lovegood house as soon as possible. She relieved Cordelia, who went to Theo’s office to start notifying friends and family. She summoned as many owls as she could contact and sent out brief notices to every Quibbler subscriber and contributor, after notifying the immediate family via her most powerful scrying mirror.

Eli went to Avalon to fetch a coffin, made of willow, inlaid with rowan. The High Priestess blessed the coffin, Pandora’s transport to the three way crossing, asking that Hekate treat their sister well. The coffin was lined with padded silk, the same shade of sky blue as her eyes. Eli put the coffin on the caisson, along with supplies that would be needed, including a large tent and food for the Thestrals and Jeanne-Marie’s borrowed mount. She brought mourning robes, and special cordials as well as opiated drinks to allow connection with the world of the dead; as a necromancer, her talents were needed in the funeral rites.

The Lovegoods were mostly “Old Believers” but embraced a great deal of Druidic culture in their faith. Xeno had been an enthusiastic supporter of Faerie rights, which put him in conflict with many in the Ministry, not to mention his neighbors, the Weaseleys. Molly Weaseley despised the Morgan family and felt that the Fey should be kept out of this realm. Pandora made the mistake of joking about how Molly agreed with the Malfoys for once, which angered Molly, who stopped her children from associating with Luna thereafter.

The Diggory clan was more accommodating, although they weren’t exactly accepting of the Fey, disagreed with those who felt they should be anathematized and shunned. Young Cedric enjoyed playing with Luna and they laughed about how prejudiced the Weaseley clan was. Amos Diggory and his wife were privately proFaerie but often disguised their feelings, since Amos was in a politically sensitive position. The family was the first among the villagers to show up to support Xeno and were grateful for the help Cordelia provided.

Eli arrived shortly after the Diggories, took charge of the Palomino, feeding the horse and Thestrals before unloading the supplies. Cedric offered to help carry the empty coffin to the house, where it was set on a table in front of the fireplace.

Jeanne-Marie was sitting next to Xeno, holding Luna in her lap. She was using her ability to calm them using her mind, to lessen the shock and allow them to cry, and loosen their pain and grief.

Elves live much longer than humans, and this was not the first time that Nanna had lost a mistress, so she was able to deal with the practicality of death. She insisted on bathing and dressing Pandora, crying the entire time. Tabby did what she could to help her friend, knowing that it was the suddenness of the death that added a so much pain. Elven tears fell on the body, the grief would be taken with Pandora’s soul to the afterlife.

Pandora had died with her wand in her hand, and when the body was ritually bathed and dressed, it was left in place. Eli cleansed herself, dressed in ritual robes and joined Nanna, Xeno, and Luna when the body was moved to the coffin. Cordelia led everyone else from the room, some, including the Diggories, volunteered to dig her grave. The burial would be the next day, in the morning.

The souls of the departed usually stayed nearby until the end of the rituals, making it easy for Eli to contact Pandora. She could see the lady’s soul hovering above her husband and daughter; Pandora felt every tear they shed for her, sparkling around her soul like fireflies. Eli had mastered a method using her ability to contact the dead that permitted the person’s voice to be heard, which required an extraordinary amount of magic and chi, used only when the deceased had died before being able to say goodbye.

“Xeno, my only love, you must raise our daughter, but I shall be watching over you, never forget that. Luna, you are all your father has, he needs you. Eli will show me the way to the Three Way Crossing and how to return to you on Samhain, the love we share is eternal, never forget that. Nanna, my beloved companion, my comrade, I know you will care for them well.”

Nanna removed an amulet from her mojo bag. “This has been passed down, mother to daughter, since my family began. It is the bond between humans and elves, what ties us to the homes and those who live in them. Since you freed me, this is my last assignment. Take this with you to your final rest, so that my soul may be allowed to come with you in all you future incarnations, in whatever forms our bodies may take.” The elf put a charm, a black cat carved out of Nuummite, holding a clear diamond in its front paws, in Pandora’s left hand, which closed over it, due to a spell Eli used to charm the muscles of the hand.

Eli spoke to Xeno. “She wants a final kiss . . . I will send her soul back to her body, using magic that is extremely debilitating, it will take all my strength. Don’t worry; my sister has a potion that will bring me right back.”

Eli put her hand over Pandora’s heart, and concentrated her will on the organ. She visualized the nerves firing, causing the heart to beat once more. Pandora’s eyes fluttered open, her lips parted. Xeno bent over her, and kissed her on the lips tenderly.

Eli then collapsed over the coffin, still as death. Jeanne-Marie rushed in from the kitchen, holding a bottle. She flipped her sister’s body over, held her head, and poured a fiery liquid down her throat. “Eli, next time, give me some notice and have the medicine on hand, OK? You know you should have backup if you are attempting such magic!” She turned to Xeno and shook her head. “I should have known that fool would risk her own death if asked . … now, get Pandora’s soul delivered to Hekate, younger sister!”

Jeanne-Marie sat next to Luna, as Eli’s body began to turn transparent, then disappeared. “She’s at the Crossway. Luna, did you know how to get a special blessing from Hekate? What you must do is share your dinner. You take a disposable plate, and put your favorite foods, a portion of what you are eating yourself, on the plate, and cover it with a dome. Bring utensils, wrapped in a linen napkin. Bring some incense, whatever you like. Then, go to one of Her altars at a three way crossing. Would you like to go with me tonight and find the nearest one? She has Her altars everywhere, if you know where to look. We can ride Jophiel, she is one of the Beauxbaton Palominos, I rode her here, you know, I teach there.”

Luna nodded. “I’ve never flown before.”

“Then let’s go tonight, when the moon rises. We leave the dinner, light the incense, and leave. You must never look back. She finds one Her favored, who is in need of food, you see She loves those who are hungry, abandoned, and unwanted, those whose deaths are not mourned. When you help those in need, your prayers to your mother will be heard. Sometimes Her altars will be disguised, did you know in San Francisco, they are often hidden in plain sight as trash containers? Even the Muggles will seek Her favor, unknowingly, by leaving food for the homeless and hungry. When you feed an abandoned animal, take in a stray dog or cat, Her blessings will be upon you.”

Jeanne-Marie turned to Xeno, whose tears streamed down on the body of his love. “You must work hard, you must speak the truth now, and it will be a constant battle. Never surrender. Truth prevails, but until it does, you will be attacked, slandered, accused of insanity and worse. Be strong. Be the one voice that never lies.”

All of them felt a rush through their chakras as Pandora’s soul departed. Not long afterwards, Eli’s body returned the way it had disappeared, in a shower of sparks.

The wake began, as friends and family gathered together. A local bard played the harp, as everyone spoke of Pandora. The gravediggers returned, all was in readiness for the burial that would take place the next day. The Weasleys didn’t stay long. They were asked to leave by Nanna when Molly made a nasty comment about Faeries when she thought no one else was in earshot. Arthur was humiliated by his wife’s conduct. She hated the Morgans, hated the Fey, she was unreasonable sometimes in her animosity. He didn’t know it was because when she was at Hogwarts she was never invited to any of the parties at the Farm, and wasn’t a good enough rider to join the Morgan sponsored Hogsmeade Equestrian Team, and the only reason she wanted to join was not due to any love of horses, but because of a crush she had on Takeshi Morgan, even though he was older, and already involved with Emerald and had two children with her. She was jealous of Cordelia Morgan’s beauty, “at her age, in those outfits, prancing around like the queen of everything, she’s no better than she ought to be,” was about the nicest thing she’d ever said of Cordelia.

Arthur apologized to the elf, and promised that Molly would behave at the services at the graveyard, he would see to that, by whatever means necessary. “I know that my wife’s aura is a bit muddy right now, and we can’t have that at this time. You know she’s been . . . not herself . . . the shock, you know . . . Maybe it would be best for her to stay home, and I will bring Percy, my eldest son, with me. Let’s go home, dear.” He took his wife firmly by the arm and walked down the lane.

Luna went to the tent where the Palomino was stabled with Yojimbo and the Thestrals. She helped Eli give them dinner. “Your sister is taking me with her to find an altar to Hekate tonight. So you’ve met Her?”

Eli nodded. “You can recognize Her easily, she always has her dogs with her. Never fear her. She will come for you when She will, it’s not for us to comprehend Her ways. Your mother was glad to see her, and the dogs greeted her a long lost friend. So, have you thought about going to Beauxbatons? It’s lovely. Lots of animals and my sister teaches care and training of magical creatures. You should see the riding arena . . . “

Luna gave the Thestrals some strips of roast beef she’d gotten from the kitchen, volunteering to bring food out to the animals. She presented Yojimbo with a tray with fruit compote, potatoes in cream sauce, a large roast goose and his favorite Avalon apple pie.

“I would like that, but I’d prefer to be at Hogwarts, it’s closer to home and my father. We two must back each other up.” She said this as Severus arrived. He nodded to the girl.

“This is Luna Lovegood, you’ll have her in your class soon,” Eli said. “Pandora wants you to take over her research. It’s in her will.  Your grandfather is here, in the study.” Severus embraced Eli and went to the house, bringing potions and charms to help relieve sorrow by releasing it. The tears shed would carry prayers to Pandora’s soul, bathing her in blessings and bringing solace to the bereaved.

 

Cedric came out to see the horses. He was in awe of Eli, knowing of her military record, and adored Yojimbo, admired Dyrwyn and discussed archery, asking her for suggetions. He carried a five gallon bottle of single malt for the Palomino. Before long, he, Luna, and Eli were deep in conversation about equines.

“You can see the Thestrals now?” Cedric asked Luna.

She nodded. “I think many people would say they’re scary but I think they are very beautiful.”

Eli said, “Yes, I think so too. They can fly, Cedric, did you know that? Like Japhiel here.”

“You get to ride her later? I wish I could!” Cedric said.

“I’m sure Older Sister would let you come along, if you bring your offering, too. Why don’t you tell him about it, Luna? I have to go get cleaned up and in my robes. The moon should be up in three hours, you have time to gather what you need.

 

Jeanne-Marie came to the tent after Luna and Cedric had arrived with their offerings. She brought a camera and handed it to Luna. “We’re going to fly up very high, and you can make your own map by taking a picture. Hekate’s altars will shine in the moonlight.”

She got the Palomino ready, strapping on a figure 8 shaped harness, that looped over her massive chest muscles, met between her wings, and was fastened over her belly behind the wings. There was a saddle that rested right behind the withers, with stirrups. “You can ride behind Luna,” she said. “Both of you will be strapped in, don’t worry about falling. I’m going in animagus, I love to fly, but this horse is so much faster, I rode her instead. Now, fasten your seatbelts,” she said, handing Luna the reins. She turned into a phoenix, and led them to the sky. They spiraled up about Lovegood house, and Luna looked down to see several spots, outlined in silver from the moonlight, at three way crossings. Luna took a picture of them from above.

The phoenix flew down to one of the altars, on a bridle path that was at the boundary between the magical part of town and the muggle. Luna landed the Palomino handily, as Jeanne-Marie transformed back. “You’ll notice that about half of the altars are in Muggle territory, that’s because She loves Muggles and Witches equally, they are all Her children, so are all the living creatures. So be careful, and don’t leave any medicated food at those altars on the border, unless She directs you to do so, if She chooses you to be a helper. You see, Opium is sacred to Her, and is used to help those in extremis to pass to her realm ending the pain.”

Luna nodded. “Mother always said, a witch who cannot kill cannot cure.” She and Cedric left their offerings, a selection of the foods being served to all, as with all such gatherings, everyone brought something to share. Cedric lit the incense, and they got back on the Palomino, Jeanne-Marie turned into a phoenix, and they flew straight back to Lovegood House. She pulled out a loose feather from the wing, and handed it to Luna. “She sheds all the time, you can use it for a quill,” plucked three hairs from the tail, and gave them to Cedric. “You could braid this into a necklace, maybe, put some extra magic in if you’d like, maybe some charmed gems and such. I’ll get both of you copies of my book on the properties of the Palomino. Get extra credit in your Care of Magical Creatures.”

 

They went back to the house, to the open coffin, where people were paying last respects, leaving something personal, a charm, a flower, a sacred object with Pandora’s remains. All night, mourners arrived to share the sorrow,  they spoke of her, how she had touched their lives, laughing and crying as they remembered. At dawn, they marched behind her closed coffin, carried by the caisson, covered with wreaths of flowers, pulled by the Thestrals to the burial ground and the open grave.

Luna, Xeno and Nanna walked behind the caisson, followed by the extended family, then the friends. Severus walked with Eli, Jeanne-Marie and Cordelia, right behind the family. The Diggory family was next to them. The Weasleys walked at the rear. Arthur and Percy walked on either side of Molly, who had been medicated into melancholy. It wouldn’t do for her NOT to show up, she declared.

The coffin was lowered into double sized vault with room for Xeno’s coffin when the time came, everyone threw in flowers and a handful of dirt. A mytle tree was planted behind a marble bench, with a carving of the profiles of Pandora and Xeno looking at each other. Their names were engraved in Runic and a sigil made of their initials. The bench looked over a spectacular vista of the Devon countryside.


End file.
